Shin Sedai
Shin Sedai (New Generation, ''新世代) was a Hello! Project duo that consists of Xiao Miya and Yamamoto Ran (former members being Nugoshiko Maya and Mandi). The group debuted March 19,2009, with the single Light~. December 10, 2014, Xiao Miya confirmed that the group would be going into hiatus. Shin Sedai's best selling single is Light~ with 64,785 copies sold,and their least selling single is Namida Zero with 17,068 copies sold. Members Former Members First Generation #Xiao Miya (小美也; '''Pink') Leader; Hiatus since December 2014 #Nugoshiko Maya (納谷; Light Green) Left August 9,2011 Second Generation #Mandi (マンディ; Blue) Left December 13, 2012 #Yamamoto Ran (山本蘭; Maroon) Hiatus since December 2014 History 2009 March 16,Shin Sedai became a group and had their first single release the 19th,called Light~.The original members were Xiao Miya (from hello!project foreigners) and Nugoshiko Maya (from hello!pro kenshuusei).At lives,and online,they were known as MiyaMaya,and even opened up a blog on Ameblo,called MiyaMaya Sedai!. April 13,Shin Sedai released the single Watashitachi no Ai wa Sugurete iru. June 25,Shin Sedai,along with Buono!,participated in their first hello!project concert.Shin Sedai performed 7 times on stage by themselves,and twice with all the hello!project groups.Nugoshiko said that there was a little girl in the crowd that was crying for Xiao and Nugoshiko.The girl turned out to be Happy Jikan seventh generation member Bui Shun. July 18,Shin Sedai released the single "Shoujo No Yume" 2010 September 11,Shin Sedai had their first winter tour.They gave a preview of their upcoming single "Iwau!" during the tour. The single Iwau was released October 29. December 12,2010,Shin Sedai released their first photobook "Miya♥Maya". December 24,Shin Sedai released the single "ChaCha" 2011 January 24,Shin Sedai had their first out of japan concert,in England. March 13,Shin Sedai released the single "Nakunatte..".It became Shin Sedai's lowest selling single in two weeks. March 29,Shin Sedai released their first album,'Maximum Power 1'. April 4,Shin Sedai released their second photobook "ShinShin". August 9,Nugoshiko graduated from Hello!Project Kenshuusei and was going to join the group Up beat Styles!,but then quit,and graduated from the hello!project and UFA altogether.Shin Sedai went on hiatus,they had to cancel their autumn tour,and the 'MiyaMaya Sedai!!' blog was officially closed. 2012 June 4,Believe!Morning Musume member Mandi,became a member of Shin Sedai,to replace Nugoshiko.Xiao said she was not sure about her,but says after she got to know her,they became great friends. June 12,Shin sedai released the single "ShinGirl" Shin Sedai,along with Buono! and Take Two! were in the stage paly "DIFFERENT".It was held July 24-26. September 8,Shin Sedai released the single "Rain." September 20,Shin Sedai released their first 'Best Of' Album called,'Idaina Shigoto!Best Of Shin Sedai!' It was announced that member Mandi would be leaving from the group,so Tsunku decided a new member. He chose Yamamoto Ran to be Mandi's replacement. 2014 December 10, on her blog, Xiao Miya announced that Shin Sedai would be entering a hiatus. Discrography Singles *2009.03.19 Light~ *2009.05.13 Watashitachi no Ai wa Sugurete iru *2009.07.18 Shoujo no Yume *2010.10.29 Iwau! *2010.12.24 ChaCha *2011.03.13 Nakunatte.. *2012.06.12 ShinGirl *2012.09.08 Rain. *2012.11.23Watashi no shiawasena basho *2013.02.14 Futsuu Machi *2013.12.21 Namida Zero (Tears Zero) *2014.09.16 Watashi ni Kisu, Watashi ni Kisu (Kiss me, Kiss me) Albums *2011.03.29 Maximum Power *2013.01.23 SCREAMING GIRLS ~KYA!~ *2014.02.13 Happy Shin! Best Of Albums *2012.09.20 Idaina Shigoto! Best Of Shin Sedai! Photobooks and Other Releases Photobooks *2010.12.12 Miya♥Maya *2011.04.04 ShinShin. *2012.12.03 Miya♥Maya *2014.08.08 Miya♥Rin Trivia *Tsunku said that the "MiyaRan" line up would be an unforgettable line up,and possibly the most popular line up. *Tsunku often praised Shin Sedai! for their great promotion for Hello! Project. *Xiao Miya has the longest tenure in the group. Category:Duo Groups Category:Shin Sedai Members